This invention relates to an emulsified composition which has excellent emulsification stability and can effectively be used as various emulsified foods, cosmetics and the like.
Various nonionic surface active agents have conventionally been known including ethylene oxide or propylene oxide adducts of higher alcohols glycerol esters such as glycerol fatty acid esters and polyglycerol fatty acid esters, sugar alcohol esters such as sorbitan fatty acid esters, and oligosaccharide esters such as sucrose fatty acid esters and maltose fatty acid esters and many of these nonionic surface active agents are used as emulsifying agents. Of these, sucrose fatty acid esters, glycerol esters such as polyglycerol fatty acid esters, and sorbitan fatty acid esters are widely used because of their relatively excellent emulsifying ability.
However, the emulsifying ability of these nonionic surface active agents is insufficient and therefore nonionic surface active agents giving an emulsified composition having superior emulsification stability are desired.